A Sburban Session
by Castle of Warriors
Summary: OC Sburb session. Humanstuck, T for language. Will Ceaserius and his friends play a game to create a universe.
1. Chapter 1

Will Ceaserius was bored. He was lying on the couch in the middle of a power outage, which meant no video games or internet connection. Rain hammered on the window outside, and he jumped as a thunderclap rolled across the sky. He turned on his android, cursing himself for not downloading any music or games. He checked the connection. The words "No Signal" flared across the screen. Will sighed, and put it down. Of all the rotten luck that the storm coincided with the release of a highly anticipated video game. He got up off the couch, and wandered into the kitchen, not really hungry. That was when he tripped over something, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" Will looked to see what he had tripped over, and groaned as he saw his cousin's old NES lying in the middle of the hallway. "That moron… Treating a classic game system like that." He picked it up, and carried it into the other room. It was only then that he noticed the Post-It note taped to the top. Will inspected the note.

"Little Cousin, open the top of the NES."

"What the fuck? Why the hell does he think I'll fall for the jack-in-the-console trick again?" Will did not open the top. He spent a few more hours just lying there, until curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the console up. Inside was a strange green cube with an atom on it… and an AC outlet? Will plugged in his phone, as the battery was low, and to his amazement, the words "Signal Found" flared up at him, even though he knew for a fact that the power was out along the whole street. Shrugging, Will activated Pesterchum. He saw that only one of his chums was online, and tapped the handle.

technicalGamer [TG] began pestering thehackCreator [TC].

TG: hey bro!

TC: Hey, man!

TG: wassup?

TC: I haven't been able to contact you all day! How are you?

Will checked his watch. It said 9:35 PM, though his friend lived in a different time zone.

TG: been caught in this killer storm, man

TC: Oh! Your power was out?

TG: yeah. What time is it wherever you are anyway?

TC: The current time here is 6:35 PM.

TG: wow, it's night over here!

TC: Yes, it is. By the way, did you receive the game?

TG: no I didn't. fucking storm.

TC: Oh, sorry. I'll check back later, I suppose.

TG: no prob. see ya

TC: Goodbye.

thehackCreator [TC] ceased pestering technicalGamer [TG].

Will put down the phone, and noticed there was something else in the console shell. He reached down, and found two game boxes! "Woah… my cousin is awesome!" He gazed at the title on the boxes. "Sburb."


	2. Chapter 2

Will stared in amazement at the games, then immediately realized that he'd just told his friend he didn't have it, and tapped the handle again.

technicalGamer [TG] began pestering thehackCreator [TC]

TG: dude, i actually have the game!

TC: What? But you said that you didn't have it.

TG: i know, but my cousin must've went and gotten it for me!

TC: Wow. Your cousin is amazing.

TG: i know, right?

TC: Well, shall we play?

TG: hell yeah!

TC: Very well then. You install the server disk.

TG: what no. I want to be the server.

TC: You'll get to be the server eventually.

TG: w/e

Will soon realized that he didn't have his laptop with him. He'd left it upstairs, and his cousin was up there.

TG: oh shit

TC: What is it, William?

TG: forgot my laptop

TC: Not to worry.

TG: what?

TC: Captchalogue your disks, OK?

TG: wut why?

TC: Just do it.

TG: fine

Will grabbed the disk, and concentrated, and they vanished, replaced by a card about the size of a playing card, but bright blue, with an image of the game boxes on them.

TG: ok now what

TC: Turn the card over.

Will did so, revealing, to his surprise, that the card lacked a code on the back, which SkaiaNet had implemented so that every object was classified.

TG: there's no code

TC: We don't need the code. Look at the space on the card under the code space.

TG: ok

Will looked, and there seemed to be a small flap. He pulled on it, and the back of the card opened, revealing a long cable.

TG: ok what do i do with the cable

TC: Connect it with your phone.

TG: ohhh i see wut u did thar

TC: I've been telling you over and over, but it doesn't seem to get through to you.

TC: Spelling. Grammar. Punctuation. They matter.

TG: do i look like i care

TC: Fine. Now, what's in the back will differ depending on what's captchalogued, but if it's an electronic device, it will usually be a cable.

TG: i'm just gonna play this game

TC: Oh, by the way, I hacked into your sylladex months ago. Thanks for the server disk.

TG: wut

TG: give that back

TC: I'm joking!

TG: you fucking better.

TC: Oh, and I have something for you.

ThehackCreator [TC] sent technicalGamer [TG] the file " "

TG: oh cool

TG: im installing it

TG: ok its installed

TC: Good. Use that instead of Pesterchum. I can't handle any more sloppy writing.

thehackCreator [TC] ceased pestering technicalGamer [TG].

Will plugged the disks into his phone, and activated the program, as he knew his friend didn't have a cell phone, so he couldn't just call him. "OK, dude, the game's installed. Now what?"

He was satisfied to hear his friend answer, "Excellent work, Will. Are you ready to get your game on?"

Will grinned. "You know it, Tobias."


End file.
